


We'll Talk About it Later

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [26]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, F/M, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Pre- Kingsman Eggsy, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Smitten Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Eggsy and you are hanging at his flat when agro drunk Dean comes back and starts some shit with your boy.Warnings; abuse, alcohol, cursing.Anon prompt request on tumblr, here is the request; (sorry if this is short ;.; I've been busy, but want to bust something out fast for ya!!)"Hello! May I make a request where the reader and Eggsy decide to hang out, and they decide to go to Eggsy’s house. Suddenly they see Dean having an argument with Michelle, the reader wants to defend her but she ends injured because of Dean. Michelle tells to Eggsy to leave and Eggsy takes care of her and all that. And of course what a couple does. Thank you ❤️"





	We'll Talk About it Later

“You bout ready t’go, luv?” Eggsy asked as a small smile crept the edges of his lips. “They gonna be back soon, best we split before that happens...” 

You smiled sweetly as you nodded in agreement; sliding your fingers between his own in their perfect braid, pulling him from his room into the main one. “I’m ready, babe. Let’s ge--”

But before you could finish your sentence you heard a voice growing louder and a second later the door was pushed open forcefully as Dean walked through. His confidence seeping off of him like a cheap cologne as he pulled his bottle to his lips and cocked his head at the two of you. Immediately you noticed Eggsy’s posture straightened as he stiffened, pulling his cheek in to chew lightly with narrowed eyes on Dean.

“Well, well, well... look who’s ‘ere.” Dean stepped closer parting his lips as a wide, almost disturbing smile spread his drunken face. “Was you just gonna leave without kissin’ your mum bye, ol’, Muggsy?”

Eggsy held his tongue, glancing at you between clenched teeth with his brows dark and heavy. That look said what his mouth wouldn’t; that he was sorry. That he didn't want you here for what was probably going to happen...

A moment later Eggsy slid his gaze to meet Dean’s once more. Dean let a small chuckle pass as he tossed the empty bottle into the pile at the side; the clinking echoing in the otherwise silent flat, loud and persistent like bells. It was clear that Michelle and Dean had been fighting just before they’d entered... her face was red, and her eyes were still wet and slightly swollen; makeup smeared from wiped tears...

Eggsy pulled in a shallow breath, swallowing lightly as tossed his gaze towards his mum.

She was holding Daisy close to her chest, bobbing up and down as she stroke her soft dirty blonde hair from her post by the door; watching, pretending. Playing like everything was alright... like they hadn’t been arguing about something only moments before, and she must have known that she wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Hello, mum... you okay?” he asked still not moving from his position, the booze filled scent of Dean’s breath surrounding him like a blanket; a sense of dread following shortly behind.

Michelle nodded profusely, forcing a smile that was no where near believable as she adjusted Daisy in her arms. When she spoke her voice was shaky, and she nearly started crying halfway through; tossing her hand to clear the evidence before it made its gentle decent down her cheek. “Course I am, luv... Now go on, get goin’ babe... We’ll see you soon.”

You still hadn’t said a word, but of course not. What could you say?

Dean looked back at Michelle, glaring daggers hot as fire. Michelle swallowed nervously, pressing her tongue to the tip of her lips as she looked away in fear like a cowering animal.

Having to sit back at watch this prick was getting difficult and you began to realize why everyone hated him so damn much... Yeah, you'd seen the ‘work’ he'd done on Eggsy, and you’d heard the stories... but seeing him walk and talk, and bark his words like they were scripture was something else.

More accurately it was infuriating.

“But we just got ‘ere, Muggsy... why leave, eh? Specially with a pretty little one like that with ya.” 

You felt your cheeks growing red as you tossed your eyes to the ground, avoiding his. Eggsy was still holding your hand, and with it he pulled you slightly behind him; blocking Dean from you further.

Eggsy’s face was as hard as stone and he struggled to keep his composure when he spoke. “Leave her outta this you hear me?”

“Or what, Muggsy?” he threatened stepping closer, looking down on Eggsy with his height and belittling stare.

“Or I’ll bash your fuckin’ head in.” Eggsy’s voice was cold as ice, yet somehow oddly casual and every ounce of his tone run with truth. You’d never heard him talk like that, and you didn’t really know what to make of it.

Dean let out a soft, sinister laugh as he pulled his mouth into a tight scowl. A second later he looked back to Michelle offering a lazy shrug before turning and punching Eggsy square in the jaw; completely blindsiding him. Eggsy staggered back into you, and you both fell atop the table in the center of the room; sending cans and other tabletop junk about in a loud mess.

Eggsy pushed himself off of you quickly, kneeling at your side. He touched your face and hair lightly pulling your eyes to his. Once he’d seen you were okay he stood; shoving Dean backwards, only to be hit again.

Michelle was screaming for him to stop as he punched Eggsy in the gut, dropping him to his knees. You were still sitting on the table, watching wide eyed in fear... completely fucking frozen as you watch the man you love be beat to shit.

Then before you knew what you were doing you sprang to your feet just as Dean was kicking Eggsy in the chest. You weren't sure what came over you, but you lifted your leg and kicked him straight in the stomach... or maybe it was closer to his groin, it wasn’t like you were good at this kind of thing...

Wherever you’d hit him, the bottom line was it worked, and Dean flew backwards grabbing his chest as his face pulled about painfully. You leaned down to Eggsy sliding his face to your own, wiping the blood from his lip with your thumb.

“You li’le bitch.” Dean yelled rushing towards you; grabbing you by the back of your hair, yanking you forcefully to your feet with his fist. 

You slid your own hands to where he gripped, grimacing and gritting your teeth in pain as you stagger to catch your balance. Michelle was shielding Daisy’s eyes, who was crying loudly now-- having no idea what was happening... From the corner of your eyes you could see that Eggsy was trying to pull himself from his knees. He was hunched over grabbing his stomach, struggling for control of his limbs.

“Fuckin’ let her go...”

Dean just yanked on your hair harder, pulling you around like a puppet. You moved your hands from his atop your head and began hitting him as best you could. Striking his neck, his face, grabbing at his ears and hair... then you took your elbow and rammed it hard into his stomach. He yelped loudly in pain as you slammed your foot down on his, causing him to throw you forward into the table you previously sat; another crescendo of clatter decorating the room.

Immediately you felt the crack of your wrist as it hit the table just right, and you couldn’t help but release a cry of pain.

“Get away from ‘em, Dean! Right now, or I’m callin’ the police.” Michelle yelled as Eggsy pulled you from your feet, ushering you past his mum and through the door. 

\-----

When you were done at the hospital you ended up with a broken wrist, and a killer headache. Eggsy got the worst of it, to no ones surprise: 2 strained ribs, a busted lip and bruised face to match and saying you two were tired didn’t really cover it. It was just after 2 am, and all you wanted was to get home and forget about this mess... to curl up and pass the fuck out.

Eggsy had been quite the whole way home, and you could tell by the face he wore that he was deep in thought. You’d liked to have known what was on his mind, but you knew when he was ready he’d tell you. Plus, you were pretty sure you already knew what was on his mind.

It was pretty obvious with how closely he held you. The way he glanced around as if he was on guard... and once you got to your flat and locked the doors he placed his hands to either side of your face tenderly; holding a look somewhere between agony and admiration, and you knew you were right.

“I’m so sorry, luv...” Eggsy shook his head defeatedly, pulling his lips to your forehead; holding them there as he slid one hand to the base of your neck. “I shouldna let him hurt you... I’m so fuckin’ sorry.”

“Eggsy, seriously? He was beating the shit out of you... I literally fucking spartan kicked him-- of course he was mad.” You knew he didn’t like that answer, but it was what you gave him and honestly you were just ready to fast forward to the part where this all was okay. “Come on... I looked pretty cool, didn’t I?” 

He didn’t want to smile, and you knew that-- but a tiny smirk slipped as he let the smallest laugh escape; pulling you closer at your hips. “Yeah, alright... you looked pretty cool, I s’pose.”

“I’ve literally always wanted to do that to someone, Eggsy... you have no idea.” You slid your arms up his chest, and around his neck; looking up at him softly as you placed your lips lightly to his chin. 

You knew this was serious, that what happened was bad-- really bad. That you shouldn’t be making shitty jokes... but you could deal with it later.

Right now you wanted to just be with him. You just wanted to forget the bulky cast on your arm and his cracked lip... Right now you just needed Eggsy, and you could tell by the look in his eyes that what he needed was you.


End file.
